


The looking glass

by Charles_Rockafellor



Category: Original Work
Genre: Break on through, Conspiracy, Lifting the veil, Megadeaths, Ritual Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charles_Rockafellor/pseuds/Charles_Rockafellor
Summary: A project, generations long - millennia in the making - to puncture reality.  How much it would cost was irrelevant in the face of the power promised to those who would see it theirs.𝑫𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒈𝒆𝒕 𝒕𝒐 𝑳𝒊𝒌𝒆, 𝑺𝒉𝒂𝒓𝒆, 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝑺𝒖𝒃𝒔𝒄𝒓𝒊𝒃𝒆! ❤️
Kudos: 1
Collections: Icewall





	The looking glass

They couldn't walk out.

They couldn't fly over.

They couldn't tunnel beneath.

They couldn't break the dome.

They couldn't dig deeper.

Babalon.

To break through to the other side would require energy densities of enormous magnitude.

To contact beings who might draw them out would require rituals of great power. Sacrifices that the masses would object to, unless veiled in the name of national security. Sigils writ large across the face of the world itself, with the attention of millions – billions – focused on the events forming them.

**O ~~~ O**


End file.
